Harry Potter and the Unknown Potter
by Musically Correct
Summary: The war is over, Voldemort is gone. Now it's time to go back to Hogwarts. After the past year, out heros are ready to relax. Fate however, has a different plan. When a mysterious new trio show up, more of Voldemort's secrects are uncovered.


**I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I only own this sad play of J.K. Rowling's utter brilliance and whatever characters I've come up with. **

Becky Potter's ears began to pop as her plane began the slow decent toward land. She could hardly believe that she was about to land in London Heathrow. She was going to be in UK! She was entering the land of fish and chips, David Beckham, and Hogwarts. She was entering the land of her heritage and her birth home.

But yet, she felt shame. She was leaving everything back in New York behind. What would the Order do without her? The girl felt a flash of anger rip through her as she remembered her younger brother, Jake's, tear face as he said goodbye to everyone as they boarded the plane. She remembered holding his hand to keep him from staggering around like a house elf that had drunk too much butterbeer.

Why had everyone in the Order insisted that she go to Hogwarts? Had she not done a good job leading them? Becky may have only been 18, but after living through a war the majority of her life, she knew more than a thing or two about fighting Death Eaters. She would never be careless about fighting them again, not after loosing her mother and father's sanity because of her recklessness.

Remembering that night sent shivers down her spine. She remembered walking home after a late soccer practice. She was so carefree at the time. Her wand was inside her gym bag. It wasn't like she could keep it on her during practice with all those Muggles around. Against her mother's warnings, she didn't wait for her to pick her up. It seemed silly at the time. Their home was just a few blocks away, and her mother was always late coming to pick her up. On her way, she decided to take a quick shortcut through an alley. That was the biggest mistake she'd made in her life. A group of Death Eaters were trailing her, little to the girl's knowledge. When she turned down the empty, dark alley, they had a perfect opportunity to strike. When she was far enough in, they moved on her, ready to kidnap. She was the daughter of the prominent politicians and co-founders of the American Order of the Phoenix, Robert and Audrey Potter. The Death Eaters needed every bit of leverage that they could get against their powerful opponent.

Becky's mouth turned into a sneer of disgust as she remembered the face of their leader. It was a boy about her age, hand picked and trained by the evil witch Menusa herself. This boy was to become Becky's most hated nemesis. His name was Edward. From what she understood, the boy had been captured by the dark enchantress herself when he was only a baby. He had spent his entire life learning directly from Menusa herself, training him to be her second in command.

By the point he led the kidnapping, Edward had already worked his way through the chain of Death Eaters to his destined spot. As they circled around and trapped her, Becky remembered mentally slapping herself for keeping her wand in her bag. Though she had never really dueled, she was the best opponent in the mock duels her Magical Study Program, MSP for short, held. She was also the top of her class in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Fear began to overtake her as she opened her bag and began fumbling through the contents of her bag.

Just as Edward raised his wand to stun her, a voice cried, "Stupefy!" Suddenly everything around her was black a result she now recognized from Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder. A pair of hands grabbed her and she felt the familiar feeling of a Disillusionment Charm being cast on her. She was then levitated up to the roof of a nearby building. Becky's unknown rescuer worked quickly, taking out the majority of the Death Eaters. But then, the powder faded and Edward saw his mark his face twisted into one of rage as he began "Cru..." But, he stopped, he struggled for a moment and then he shook his head and looked around at his companion all lying of the ground and his target gone. Then he made a violent slashing motion with his wand. A bright light came appeared and hit Becky's rescuer. As the light began to fade, she heard a loud crack as the boy Disapparated.

Becky remembered climbing down the building in tears. When the darkness had cleared, she had seen that the rescuer was her mother. She sat there for awhile, waiting for the woman to wake. Becky could see her mother breathing, so she knew she was alive. As time passed she became dismayed. Her mother wasn't waking up. A few of the Death Eater began to stir and Becky began to panic. Out of desperation she grabbed her mom's hand and, though she had never managed to in MSP, Apparated to the Catherine Maynard Medical Institute.

The healers worked all night, but in the end they couldn't do anything. Audrey Potter was alive and in stable condition, but was trapped in a comma. Becky remembered her horror as her father came into her mother's room and broke down when he heard the news. He refused to leave his wife's room for weeks. When he finally left, he was a changed man. When he came home, Robert Potter locked himself in his study coming out only to eat and go to work. At work he became little more than a person taking up space. He became empty. He kicked his daughter and son out of the house and stopped all communication with the Order of the Phoenix. After weeks at the hospital, he refused to see his wife again.

Becky and Jake were by the Order. They made themselves a home at the headquarters. Jake was only 5 at the time, ready to start school, and he needed someone to take care of him. The Order was also leaderless and needed someone to turn to. Becky turned into both a mother and a leader.

Though she was careless about her venture into the alley, Becky was actually very strategic and an excellent leader. Once she realized the full extent of the war and the heightening tensions going on through out the Wizarding World, she became exactly what the Order had lost when Robert and Audrey were gone. With Voldemort back in power in the UK, Menusa, his best and closest Death Eater, began attacking more frequently. In fact, Becky was almost a better leader than her parents. Menusa's tactics had changed some since she first entered the US. She didn't play by the same rules that Voldemort had. She wasn't above involving the Muggles a bit more. She recently gotten control of one of New York's foulest gangs and was using them as pawns. Though the witch had been sent over to the US to spread Voldemort's power across the Atlantic, after her lord had disappeared for 13 years, Menusa had decided to follow her own agenda and gain power in the US. She knew that the Dark Lord would return, but she now had extra time to possibly become more powerful than him. Becky was a bit more creative and was better at working with Muggles than her parents.

Becky wouldn't have been able to lead the Order and been a mother to Jake if it hadn't been for her best friends Erin Toraman and Quinn Michaels. They helped her through everything and never left her side. They even quit MSP and Quiddich to help when she decided that she needed more time for Jake and the Order. They continued their normal lives in Muggle school thought, they couldn't afford to make their classmates suspicious. Erin and she continued to play soccer and Quinn stayed on the debate and football team.

Becky remembered continuing life without her parents. It broke her heart when she took Jake to his first day of Kindergarten without either of them. Later she took him to MSP so he could start his magical studies. That was even harder. She never felt sorry for herself. Becky knew that life without her parents was what she deserved for causing her mother's coma, but it broke her heart that Jake, Erin, Quinn, and the rest of the Order had to suffer because of her.

As the months past, the war was in a deadlock. At the end of June, word came that Harry Potter had killed Lord Voldemort, and the European Wizarding World was on the mend. As they suspected, Menusa was no longer Voldemort's servant, because she began attacking more ferociously than before.

More news came from the UK. Hogwarts was offering the chance for students to retake their previous year, because its educating capabilities were severely compromised when Voldemort took control of the school, and to give those who were forced into hiding a chance to obtain an education. The Order saw this as an opportunity. They needed to get Becky and Jake far away from Menusa. She was growing more volatile by the day. Because Becky, Erin, and Quinn had not finished their final year of MSP they qualified for the Hogwarts benefit. Becky was also on their list of possible students because she was born in Britain to a British family. The new headmistress was a former member of the British Order of the Phoenix. When she got their letter, she was sympathetic towards their cause. Since the trio had just graduated high school, there was nothing stopping them from continuing their education overseas. Well, except for Becky's reaction. The girl smiled as she remembered hexing Jared Yoder when he told about the plan. The only good thing about the plan was that the Order had found a way to move her mother also. St. Mungo's was a much better facility and had better healers than Catherine Maynard was.

Becky was brought out of her reminiscing when she felt a tug. Her sandy haired brother was tugging on her vibrant red braid to get her attention. He pointed out the window excitedly. The aerial view of London was coming into sight. She looked in to his hazel eyes that were exactly the same color as her, they were sparkling with excitement. At that moment Becky began to really feel the effects for a 6 hour flight. Jake was going to be a nightmare when they got off the plane. But, she'd rather him be excited than see the tears she'd seen a few hours ago.

Becky turned around to the row behind her and started to poke a curly blond haired boy incessantly till he woke up. When his blue eyes fluttered open she exclaimed, "Good morning, sleepy head! Guess where we are. Come on lazy, wake Erin up."

The boy nodded groggily and turned to shake the blond girl next to him. She yawned and looked up at him with her sea green eyes she smiled at him and said, "Well, this has to be one of the better things I've woken up to." She reached over and pulled Quinn to her so she could kiss him. Becky laughed at her friends, but turned around. Obviously they wanted a little time to celebrate the plane ride almost being over alone. She heard a giggle from Erin and she said, "Oh come on Becky, we'll keep it PG."

Becky turned around to see the girl carefully putting Quinn's glasses on his face. He laughed and straightened them. It was times like these that Becky remembered how much of a nerd he was. If he hadn't been fast enough to play running back on the football team, the boy would have become a punching bag through out high school.

Just like poor Tork. The boy was a bit odd. He thought better in terms of machines and potions than people. He was a huge goofball once you got to know him. Since the trio met him when he moved to their school and MSP a couple years ago, Quinn had taken it upon himself to keep the boy out of trouble. He probably could relate to the scrawny boy's problems. Becky was sad when they had to leave him behind. "Someone needs to keep everything going while you're gone," he had said as the trio was making their goodbyes, "Besides, my mama needs me here." This was true the boy's mother was a Muggle, and had no way to protect herself.

She looked over at Erin, who was subconsciously twirling a strand of her hair. Becky felt a surge of affection for the pretty girl, as she remembered first meeting her. They met when they both signed up for bitty soccer. They were instant friends. Then later when they started MSP, they discovered that their friend was a witch. Since then the pair were inseparable. It was on that fateful first day of MSP that they had also met a 6 year old Quinn. It took a while, but the boy became one of their best friends.

Becky sighed she felt the plane hit the runway. They were here, but were they ready to deal with a whole new world? The American Wizarding World was quite a bit different than Britain's. Well, she would see.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minerva McGonagall sat back in her chair, in her new office. As she fiddled with the sleeve of her black dress robes, she had the uncomfortable feeling of someone watching her. Of course, she often had this feeling in her new office. The pictures of all the past headmasters and headmistresses were staring at her. The recently added picture of Severus Snape was no help. She hoped the students would hurry up for their appointment. She had a funeral to go to afterward. Of course she always had funerals to go to now. This one however, was particularly unpleasant. It was that of Fred Weasley. The boy had been quite a trouble maker at school, but that didn't diminish his valor or her fondness towards him. The family of Gryffindors would never be the same, especially his twin brother George. It had been very kind of them to hold off on the funeral until everyone else from the Order had been buried.

Still she was looking forward to the meeting. She and everyone else had thought that Audrey and Robert Potter were dead. Most communications with the American Order had become next to nothing right before James and Lily died. The reports that they did get back were always bloody. There had been no contact at the Ministry from its ambassadors. Then as they were organizing a retake year for many formerly displaced Hogwarts students, and owl reached from the American Order of the Phoenix about a girl named Rebecca Potter. She was on this list of students to send a letter about attending Hogwarts when they were 11. Sure enough, the girl was on the list. In the letter, they went on to explain that she was the daughter of Robert and Audrey. They described the situation on the East Coast of America that had been declining since Menusa arrived not long before her parents came. They explained how both her parents became incapable to lead the Order or raise their son and how she took their place. The headmistress still felt a flash of anger that a 17 year old was forced to take control of the Order of the Phoenix, raise a child, and go to Muggle school. It was ridiculous! The letter also told about the girl's friends, Erin Toraman, a rich pure blood whose family was the owner of the Firebolt company, and Quinn Michaels, a muggle born that was both the top in his muggle class and in his MSP group. It described how they dropped out of MSP to help lead the Order and take care of Robert and Audrey's young son Jacob. The Order pleaded that she'd take the group in and would allow them to finish their education.

Professor McGonagall replied immediately with a yes and gave a date in August for them to meet before the term started. She used the special precautionary measures indicated to send the letter to them. She had no idea how many houses the letter was Flooed to before it made its way onto a… what was it called… Oh, a plane and snuck to the Order's base. Things must have been getting really bad.

Suddenly the fire lit up green. Four figures stumbled in. She straightened up in her chair for the new arrivals. They were here to complete their seventh year of magical education, but because they were transferring to Hogwarts she had asked to meet them before the year started. A girl with vibrant red hair walked up to her desk. A young sandy haired boy followed, holding onto her hand. The pair was followed by a curly blond haired boy with glasses and a beautiful blond girl.

"Rebecca Potter, Erin Toraman, and Quinn Michaels, I presume." Professor McGonagall inquired.

The red haired girl nodded, "Yes we're here to finish our magical education."

The professor sighed, "It's a shame that the same things that happened here were and are happening in other countries. Voldemort was a curse on the world."

Becky nodded, "However true that maybe, Menusa has her own brand of evil she's spreading around." There was an awkward silence. After a few moments the headmistress cleared her throat, "So I'm guessing that you all know that by choosing to come to Hogwarts that you'll need to follow British wizarding laws. From what I've heard, some of the American ones are quite different. For instance, I'm afraid I won't be able to let young Jacob come to school here this year. We don't start training till students are 11." Becky nodded, she had expected this much. Seeing the lack of reaction the McGonagall continued, "Here are your lists you'll be getting into the N.E.W.T level classes that you should be able to take as indicated by your Advanced Magic Placement tests. I assume all three of you were licensed to practice magic outside of a classroom setting?" They all nodded. "From your records all of you are overage, so there won't be any problems about using magic outside of school. You will all be sorted along with the first years when you come to school." They all gave a little wince to this. It would be embarrassing to get up in front of the entire school to be sorted along with a bunch of kids 7 years younger than them. "Other than that, I can't think of anything else that you need to know," the professor continued, "Is there anything you can think of?"

Becky nodded. "Professor, I know this is an odd request, but do you think that we can keep our identity a secret?" McGonagall was taken aback, "Why!?" Becky shrugged, "Menusa is still at large in America. The American Order sent us over here because we are their number one targets. Besides the name Potter always seems to attract Death Eaters, no matter where you are," she said with a smile.

It was in that moment that McGonagall remembered the new student was Harry Potter's long lost cousin. The boy never knew he had an uncle on his father's side. Albus had always told everyone not to tell Harry about his thought to be dead relations. At the time she thought that he was just trying to save the boy from the pain of having more lost relatives. With this new information she was now beginning to think that the man had other reasons for keeping this family's identity a secret.

Becky continued to explain their situation. Over the last year the girl had become quite adept at explaining things to adults. Finally, she got to the point. "We were sent here to safely finish our magical education so we can return and be more effective Order members. Secrecy is of the utmost importance. Erin, Quinn, and I should have different names. We agreed to these aliases before we came. I will be Marcia Winsler, Quinn will be Jordan Smith, and Erin will be Amelia Domer. No one should be informed of our true identities, not even the other teachers. Becky, Erin, and Quinn are being left behind in this room. Is that alright?"

The headmistress nodded warily. She would need to have a discussion with the Dumbledore portrait before she left. The group turned and Flooed to the Leaky Cauldron. She turned to the portrait behind her and asked, "What do you think?"

The image of Dumbledore smiled, "Listen to her. She knows what she's talking about. I now regret not sending more people over there. I had no idea things were this bad after communications stopped. She'll tell everyone when she's ready."

"What about Harry"

"She'll inform him at the right time also. I don't know if he's ready to deal with this either."

Minerva McGonagall sighed. This was one of those times she'd just have to trust Dumbledore. It was surprising how often that was, even after he was dead.

**So that's chapter 1. Sorry if there are any discrepancies with the book, but that's just the way things are. ****Sorry for the grammar and spelling I tend to be bad about that. Please Review!!!!!! **


End file.
